Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/11
Keefe's POV I decided to not worry about how Sophie gave me that metal wave, and worry about keeping Sophie alive. I hope Sophie can be healed. I just want to go on a date with. I do to Keefe ''Sophie transmits ''Please don't kill Robby. It was him. Also tell Elwin that he needs to give me a pain killer. "Elwin, Sophie transmitted that you need to give her a pain killer. And I was right it was Robby." I say furiously. Sophie sent me another mental breeze. "Sophie if you can hear me stop. Don't waste your energy." ''You may want me to stop, but you can't make me '' "Fine" I say as I fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning I see Sophie on her crutches cleaning her room. "Get back in bed you're on bedrest." "Elwin took me off bedrest this morning." "Wait morning what time is it?" "12:30" "Oh jeez I better get up." "Yeah I've been up since 6 o'clock" After I get dressed and have some Mallowmelt I ask Sophie, "So what's the plan for today" "Not get hurt." "Don't get me wrong I don't want you to get hurt but I meant are we going anywhere?" "Not that I know of." "Fine then will you go in a date with me." "I would love to." Sophie said as she hopped over and gave me a peck on the cheek. Sophie's POV I'm about to explode. Keefe just asked me to go on a date. "I'll pick you up at 8" He said and he leaped away. What time is it. Oh shoot it's 7. I better get ready. I wore a simple red dress. (All outfits are to the right) Right when she finished the boys came in. "Wow. You're beautiful." Keefe mumbles. I obviously blush. "Do you guys want to play Base Quest." Fitz asks "Sure" Biana and Linh say. I sigh. "What's wrong?" Keefe asks "Oh nothing. I'll go chase people when I have all my weight on two crutches." "Oh sorry I forgot" Fitz says "It's fine I'll sit out." "Wait no. I'll be on your team and I want you to track them and transmit to me where they are. Fair?" "Yeah that's perfect" Even though I sat out we still won every round. Woah I'm dizzy. I don't feel very good. Then I start throwing up. I couldn't ask anyone for help. (Don't worry I won't go into detail. I have a phobia of puke) I threw up so much I started throwing up blood. What is happening? And then everything went black for like the tenth time. Keefe's POV I don't hear Sophie's voice in my head so I try to find her. When I do I see she's vomiting blood. I hail Elwin. When he arrives I see the concern on his face. He starts checking her. "Someone gave her a deadly poison" "Wait she's dead?" "No I gave her an elixir that will make her vomit all of it up." I then decide to leave before things get messy. I go tell the others. "Fitz transmit to everyone to meet us here." "Why?" "Do it" I say in a stern voice. When everyone's there I say, "Sophie was given a deadly poison that nearly killed her. She threw it up. Now Elwin gave her a medicine that will make sure it's all gone. It will get messy so don't go check on her." Dex runs towards Sophie. "I can handle all the triplets throwing up this can't be much worse." "Don't say I didn't warn you." When he comes back he is pale. "What happened?" Biana askes. "Elwin said it's been longer than we thought." Dex says on the verge of tears. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT